


Последний выстрел

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Linguistics, M/M, Other, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никакой учебник не заменит языковой практики с носителем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний выстрел

Тарн находил старокибертронский… мелодичным. И не только потому, что этот язык обладал любопытной фонетической системой, и модуляция звуков часто требовала особого напряжения вокалайзера. Стоило взяться за его изучение, стало ясно: на смысл лексических единиц старокибертронского сильнее контекста влияет тон, с которым произносятся слоги. От повышения и понижения голоса и интонационных колебаний зависит зачастую, прозвучит ли реплика нейтрально – или будет воспринята как оскорбление.  
Многозначность, возведенная в степень.   
По сути, построение монолога на старокибертронском мало чем отличалось от написания партии для оркестра. Неосайбекс вовсе игнорировал просодические признаки – древний же язык требовал виртуозного контроля над вокалайзером.   
Можно было сказать: в те времена слова весили больше, чем сейчас. Значили больше.  
Тарн даже жалел, что у него нет свободного времени, чтобы овладеть языком в совершенстве. Даже первые шаги в его изучении он предпринял, поскольку это потребовалось для дела.  
Он всегда ответственно подходил к вербовке, так что, когда пришло время выбирать нового десептикона, достойного занять место Воса в отряде, рассмотрел не одну кандидатуру. И в списке претендентов Шарпсток был первым – и наиболее желанным – рекрутом. Чтобы подчеркнуть уважение к бойцу, воевавшему на стороне десептиконов едва ли не с начала восстания и неоднократно удостаивавшемуся благодарности лично Мегатрона, Тарн решил поддержать его лингвистическое увлечение.  
Дело было в том, что Шарпсток говорил исключительно на старокибертронском, причем далеко не на самом простом и известном его диалекте. Тарн вычитал в досье, что Шарпсток прекрасно понимает неосайбекс, так что, возможно, сложности в общении этой привычкой создает себе сознательно. Пожалуй, за выбором столь редкой разновидности давно умершего языка в равной степени стояли желание выделиться и язвительное пренебрежение теми, кто не захочет вникать в лингвистические тонкости.  
Но если это представляло сложность для обычных служак, то точно не для Тарна. Столь ценная боевая единица заслуживала уважения, а маленькие странности… Что ж, на них каждый имеет право.  
Шарпсток определенно понимал, зачем Тарн пригласил его. ДЖД – чрезвычайно публичное подразделение, на него всегда направлено внимание. Со страхом или с восхищением, за ними наблюдают постоянно, и утрата одного из членов отряда не прошла незамеченной. Так зачем еще его командиру назначать встречу одному из самых известных ганформеров в армии?  
Войдя, Шарпсток сказал что-то коротко, стрекуче, и протокол автоматического перевода, недавно настроенный Тарном, сработал с небольшой задержкой. Нужно было сориентироваться в недавно загруженных словарях, разыскивая подходящий стилистический регистр. Итак, Шарпсток не рассыпался в вежливых конструкциях; это было по-военному простое, но уважительное приветствие, более разговорное, чем свойственное официальному стилю.  
Тарн повысил приоритет разговорных словарей, чтобы не сбиваться на слишком высокий слог и поддерживать заданный собеседником регистр речи. Подбирать слова было несложно – сложно было соблюдать правильный тон. Скачущие ударения делу тоже не помогали. Лексических единиц не так уж много, а вот верно произнести их – целая наука.  
Тарн чувствовал себя комфортно в роли оратора. Он никогда не сыпал рублеными фразами, напротив, привык, что его речь плавно льется в чужие аудиодатчики, будь то воодушевление соратников или прелюдия перед казнью. Он не собирался изменять этой манере. Для моментального перевода приходится формулировать фразы попроще, но саму речь он заготовил заранее – и даже прорепетировал, сверяясь с библиотечными аудиозаписями.  
Сначала – подчеркнуть вклад Шарпстока в дело десептиконов. После – осветить перспективы. Затем – заверить, что в первую очередь именно Шарпсток окажет им честь, присоединившись к отряду.  
Может быть, его обращение звучало несовершенно – знатоку вроде Шарпстока что-то вполне могло резать слух – но все же Тарн видел, что произвел впечатление. Снайпер понял бы приглашение, даже если бы оно прозвучало на чистейшем неосайбексе, однако Тарн – лидер ДЖД – говорил с ним так, как ему было приятнее. Сложно было это не оценить.  
Производить впечатление – тоже часть работы Тарна.  
Шарпсток сидел напротив, сцепив пальцы под гладкой маской. Тарн анализировал его позу, пляшущие огоньки в оптике и предвидел, что переговоры закончатся удачно. Он, пожалуй, принял верное решение, обновив лингвистические протоколы перед разговором с будущим Восом.  
Шарпсток точно согласится.  
– …твой опыт и умения будут чрезвычайно полезны в моем отряде. Так могу я рассчитывать на утвердительный ответ?  
Шарпсток молча уставился на него, чуть расширив оптосенсоры, а потом коротко хохотнул, вызвав у Тарна вспышку удивления. Тот не привык, чтобы десептиконы, которых он приглашал вступить в ДЖД, над этим смеялись. Позволив голосу звучать не слишком грозно, но достаточно строго, он спросил:  
– В чем дело, Шарпсток?  
– Ты хорошо говоришь, – вкрадчиво прострекотал тот, склонив голову. Отвечал он, нисколько не заботясь о том, чтобы облегчить понимание для неопытного, пусть и старательного собеседника: быстро, проглатывая звуки, и все равно – удивительно музыкально. Игрой тонов старокибертронский напоминал Тарну древнее искусство хорового пения, которое было утрачено еще раньше, чем сам язык вышел из употребления, уступив место более простому и грубому. – Я очень впечатлен. Но мне интересно: остальная твоя команда так же легко понимает старокибертронский?  
– Благодарю. Они научатся, – Тарн приподнял ладони. – У каждого в ДЖД есть свои особенности, и мы все уважаем предпочтения друг друга. Любые предпочтения.   
Шарпсток снова фыркнул в сложенные ладони. Озорной блеск в оптике снайпера вызвал у Тарна еще больше вопросов, но он пока не понимал: смеются ли над ним – смеют ли смеяться! – или это какой-то… языковой знак. Один из тех, что не зафиксирован в словарях. Тарн прогонял статью за статьей в фоновом режиме, стараясь не слишком отвлекаться от разговора, но – впустую. Похоже, смешок был просто смешком.  
– К тому же я считаю, что нужно использовать любой стимул к самосовершенствованию, – добавил он.   
– Ты и правда хорошо чувствуешь слабые места мехов, Тарн, – Шарпсток умел улыбаться оптикой. Сейчас, впрочем, он скорее ехидно усмехался, разглядывая массивного танка, сидевшего напротив, и не проявлял никаких признаков волнения. Взгляд снайпера был острым и внимательным. – Даже если бы ты заговорил со мной на неосайбексе, – слово, отсутствовавшее в старокибертронском лексиконе, прозвучало чужеродно, скрипуче и будто тусклее, – я принял бы предложение с радостью.  
– Я лишь желал сделать нашу беседу приятной.  
– Подкупающе ловко, – кивнул Шарпсток.  
Почти циничная простота, с которой он вскрыл очевидный прием, вместо того чтобы вежливо умолчать о нем, как обычно делают на дипломатических переговорах, сразу охарактеризовал его как весьма прагматичного и цепкого собеседника.  
Но у всего есть обратная сторона. Шарпсток любил играть с окружающими, пользуясь своим языком как оружием, заставляя всех чувствовать себя неуместно, неловко, некомпетентно. Глупо. То, что Тарн принял вызов – сразу стал играть на его поле и пока неплохо держался, – действительно ему понравилось.  
Шарпсток пожал узкими плечами, встал и протянул руку:  
– Честь служить под твоим началом, Тарн. Для десептикона нет назначения почетнее, а?  
– Так говорят, – туманно откликнулся Тарн, пожимая узкую ладонь. – Добро пожаловать в команду, Вос.

***  
Тарн ни разу не пожалел о своем выборе. Снайпер оказался не только первоклассным убийцей, но и отличным собеседником. Столь усиленную языковую практику больше ни с кем было не получить – Вос как будто прожил в десять раз больше, чем самый старый ныне живущий кибертронец, хотя, знал Тарн, он выучил мертвый язык, опираясь на сохранившиеся источники.  
За время, проведенное вместе, Тарн даже почти привык к ничем не спровоцированному фырканью Воса – приятность бесед вполне окупала его нервирующую привычку посмеиваться не к месту.  
Вернувшись с очередного задания, Тарн привел в порядок мысли и кое-какие бюрократические мелочи и решил навестить подчиненных. Обычно, если требовалось обсудить конкретные детали – будь то поощрение или негативная оценка, – он приглашал членов команды к себе, но иногда полезно и перекинуться парой слов в естественной обстановке.  
Вос ответил на стук в дверь своей каюты невнятным мычанием, хотя прекрасно знал, кто за ней стоит. О приближении лидера отряда сообщало симфоническое музыкальное сопровождение, разливающееся по коридорам «Мирной тирании», но Тарн все равно оставался сдержанно вежливым и стучался – если обстоятельства не требовали от него суровости или гнева. Разные бывали ситуации – глуп тот начальник, что руководит всеми по одному шаблону.  
Тарн толкнул дверь в сторону и выяснил причину, по которой Вос не отреагировал хоть сколько-то внятно. Ему было попросту неудобно болтать: он сидел на столе, обставленный щетками и емкостями с чистящими средствами, и пугающе сильно выворачивал себе плечо. Шарниры едва не вылетели, а Вос, сосредоточенно вентилируя, проталкивал в стык тонкий носик масленки.  
В отличие от, например, Тесаруса, которого состояние корпуса не беспокоило десятилетиями, Вос нуждался в постоянной кропотливой чистке. Чтобы не потерять функциональность альтмода, требовалось поддерживать себя в идеальной форме. После каждой вылазки Вос проводил по много часов, очищая миниатюрные сервоприводы, продувая ствол, обрабатывая каждую деталь смазками разного состава. Но Тарн впервые застал его за этим занятием – и поначалу едва не решил, что Вос что-то себе сломал.  
Но как только дверь открылась, тот перестал потрошить собственную руку, отгибая лиловый наплечник, и деталь со щелчком встала обратно.  
– Помочь? – спросил Тарн.  
Вос обернулся, опираясь ладонью о край стола. Широко расставленные колени придавали ему устойчивость, так что равновесие он не потерял. Тонкокорпусный, гибкий… приятно смотреть. Интересно слушать. Тарн всегда особенно ценил его компанию. Ему нельзя было выделять кого-то из отряда, но если бы он мог… он выделил бы Воса.  
– Приводить солдат в порядок не входит в обязанности командира, – ехидно процедил снайпер.   
– Сейчас у меня есть свободное время, – ровно откликнулся Тарн. – И свободные руки.  
– Да, еще руки тут не помешают. Завидую Хелексу с Тесарусом.  
– Хелекс тоже не способен смазать детали на спине, – Тарн прикрыл за собой дверь. – Мало кто способен. Что, конечно, досадно.  
– Только Хелексу это надо раз в ворн, – хмыкнул Вос.  
И правда – существенной нужды в том, чтобы постоянно подтягивать шарниры в труднодоступных местах, у Хелекса не было. Корпус же Воса состоял из множества мелких деталей, которые после каждой трансформации приходилось проверять – не расхлябалось ли что, не соскочило ли. Точность стрельбы, скорость трансформации – все это зависело от мелочей. Переходя в альтмод, он становился еще компактнее, а постоянное напряжение на цепи и плотное схождение деталей стык в стык могло обернуться непредвиденными неполадками.  
Самое поразительное, что, трансформируясь в винтовку, Вос не прибегал к масс-шифтингу. В основе его альтмода лежала удивительная легкость меха, в другой форме имевшего вполне средние размеры.  
– Ты излучаешь беспокойство, – заметил Тарн, подходя ближе.  
Снайпер проводил его взглядом, потом пожал плечами:  
– Не привык подставлять спину.  
– Что я слышу? В моем отряде есть место недоверию? – усмехнулся Тарн. – Да еще и по отношению ко мне?  
– Повинуюсь, босс, – Вос резко сменил позу, поджав колени так, чтобы пока заняться ребристыми сегментами голени. Не терять же времени даром. – Моя спина – твоя спина.  
Тарн, конечно, не мог обхватить его одной ладонью, и все же видимая хрупкость ганформера по сравнению с любым другим членом отряда порой обманывала даже его. Общаясь с Хелексом и Тесарусом, преследуя самых неудержимых и сильных предателей, легко забыть, что большинство наземных невоенных моделей – подавляющая часть бывшего гражданского населения Кибертрона, по сути, – примерно такого же размера. Массой только побольше.  
– Постараюсь тебя не сломать, – бросил он, и Вос захихикал, пряча маску в коленях и подставляя заплечные стойки – части приклада в альтмоде – под ветошь, которой Тарн принялся стирать протекшие капли масла.  
Нет, пожалуй, стоит спросить Воса, почему он все время смеется. Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы прояснить этот вопрос.  
Тарн сдабривал капельками остро пахнущего масла шарнир за шарниром, следуя вдоль чуть отведенной, раздвинутой спинной брони, удаляя крошки попавшего в системы песка. Последняя высадка была особенно неблагодарной для конструкции Воса. Даже Хелекс жаловался, что у него цепи скрипят, а уж от него жалобы слышишь нечасто.  
– Могу я спросить, что так часто тебя веселит? – Тарн промассировал кончиками пальцев заевшую деталь, и Вос непроизвольно выгнулся в ответ на неожиданный – непрошенный – массаж. – Просто панель застряла, – коротко пояснил он. – Неприятно?  
– Нормально, – Вос махнул рукой и запрокинул голову. Хищный щиток, закрывающий фейсплейт, и размашистый остроугольный спойлер шлема складывались в агрессивную ломаную линию. Почти форма инсигнии – только гораздо меньше, чем маска лидера. – Все говорят, что я эстет. Это довольно смешно.  
– Ты используешь разговорный диалект, – согласился Тарн.  
– Уличный говор древнего мира, – кивнул Вос. – Жаргон, на котором болтали низы. Вот только… когда ты взялся учить язык, где ты достал словари, Тарн?  
– Я пользовался сохранившимися данными центральной аяконской библиотеки.  
Тарн просунул носик под левую часть приклада, подхватив другой рукой затвор, примыкающий ниже, у самого пояса. Вос напряженно расправил плечи, а его вентиляция выдала несколько участившихся поворотов.  
У ганформеров много чувствительных деталей. Тарн старался не увлекаться массажем – он все-таки предложил Восу помощь в смазке деталей, а не что-то более личное. Нет, он мог бы сдвинуть сейчас затвор, добраться до пружины, чуть сдавить пальцами… Снайпер вызывал у него только хорошие эмоции. Уважение. Приязнь. Что-то большее, возможно, хотя Тарн не давал воли слишком свободным мыслям.   
Но подзуживало продолжать разговор именно любопытство.  
У Воса была, с точки зрения Тарна, только одна серьезная неприемлемая черта. Он отдавал предпочтение совершенно безвкусной музыке. Подчеркнуто электронному звучанию, низким басам… слишком грубо. Просто. Но – сродни тому диалекту, на котором он говорил, пока все вокруг считали его «языковым пуристом».   
Да он поддерживал это амплуа – немало при этом веселясь. Тарн обычно подыгрывал ему, но часто сам не мог уследить за изменчивой речью подчиненного. В отличие от книжного языка, разговорный старокибертронский больше напоминал хаос, чем знаковую систему.  
Тарн старался учиться у Воса, но понимал, что для виртуозного овладения языком нужна куда большая лингвистическая база. Времени на то, чтобы как следует взяться за расширение словаря, не хватало, но он не подавал виду, что это его беспокоит. Как лидер, он ни в чем не должен проявлять слабых мест.  
– Центральной библиотеки, – тем временем пренебрежительно фыркнул Вос. – Скажи-ка что-нибудь. Ну, что ты обычно говоришь.  
– Прости? – настороженно прогудел Тарн.  
– Мы сегодня славно отделали тех чудаков, – последовало стрекочущее пояснение. – Что ты мне сказал?  
Тарн, не отрывая от него взгляда, прищурился под маской:  
– Я поблагодарил за…  
– Дословно, – Вос поднял палец, а другой рукой сдвинул панель слева от честплейта, вытянул инфопровод и теперь в ожидании ответа задумчиво постукивал по игле штекера.  
– «Твой последний выстрел был великолепен».  
– Угу. А когда ты пришел меня вербовать, помнишь? – Вос развернулся на столе, изящно обогнув все расставленные масленки и баночки. – «Твой опыт и умения»… я даже запись сохранил, – он протянул штекер Тарну, все еще недоумевающему. – Ознакомься, пожалуйста. Архив лингвистического института Офстеда 4. Настоящий словарь разговорного старокибертронского, а не та туфта канифольная, которую ты скачал.  
Тарн тщательно вытер замасленные пальцы, прежде чем открыть инфоразъем под аудиодатчиком, и подсоединил кабель. Сначала – обоюдная проверка на вирусы, потом – анализ объема данных, а затем уже – считывание информации.  
Эти словарные статьи были Тарну совершенно незнакомы. Он скачивал и изучал самые подробные сохранившиеся источники на Кибертроне, чтобы максимально полно поддерживать беседу с бегло трещащим на старокибертронском подчиненным, и все равно не встречал прежде столь широких смысловых трактовок.  
Лексемы, в словарях Тарна имевшие простую помету «разг.», которые он выбирал для разговора с Восом, расцвели теперь дополнительными значениями. Причем одно другого краше. В зависимости от тона и контекста «последний выстрел» мог означать все – от «экстатического отката» до «затрахал до смерти». Выбранное слово со значением «умение», казавшееся Тарну совершенно нейтральным, пусть немного просторечным, судя по перечню жаргонизмов, применялось исключительно к виртуозному интерфейсу. Пояснение с отметкой «груб.»: при изменении тона на втором слоге – к виртуозному интерфейсу между минимум четырьмя мехами, скорее всего – в грязной подворотне.   
Вос, откинувшись на спину, сдавленно смеялся. Выражение маски Тарна измениться не могло, но замер он, судя по всему, достаточно живописно.  
– В центральной аяконской даже помет таких не стоит, – оптика Воса сузилась до алых сияющих щелок. Эта его улыбка – без улыбки… Тарн считывал веселье по движениям, по взгляду. – Вот их словари точно «языковые пуристы» писали! Отцензурили что могли, лингвисты ржавые. Настоящий язык низов богат на пошлости, но, шлак, когда я от тебя это услышал, я чуть искру Праймусу не отдал!  
– Вот как, – задумчиво произнес Тарн, продолжая придерживать пальцем штекер.   
Насмешку можно было посчитать обидной, но, пожалуй… не стоило сердиться. Вос, конечно, смеялся над ним уже давно, но, поразмыслив, Тарн не нашел в этом ничего оскорбительного.  
В сущности, типичное для Воса поведение.  
– Стоило сказать мне раньше, – произнес он строго.  
– Сказал, как только ты спросил, – возразил Вос. – Ничего. Поверь, только я знаю, сколько скабрезностей прилюдно наговорил лидер ДЖД, и со мной это знание и погибнет, – весело закончил он. – Боюсь, я последний знаток жаргона. Хотя с твоей легкой руки Каон периодически желает мне после перезарядки первоклассно кого-нибудь отодрать.  
Его абсолютная уверенность в том, что наказания за длительную потеху над лидером ДЖД не последует, во время чистосердечного, откровенного и полного признания почти подкупала.  
– Пожалуй, мне пригодились бы твои встроенные словари, – Тарн слегка склонился над ним, нависая над столом. – Чтобы я лучше мог подбирать формулировки.  
– Скинуть прямо сейчас? – уточнение прозвучало даже… не нагло. Удивительно.  
– Тут еще много работы, – Тарн спокойно повел в воздухе вновь взятой со стола масленкой, – как раз успеют перекачаться.  
– Сейчас, широкий канал настрою, – просьбе лидера снайпер не воспротивился. Видимо, всегда понимал, что рано или поздно придется объясняться за ежедневное фырканье.  
– Ты выбрал не самое безопасное развлечение, Вос, – Тарн слегка его повернул и продолжил с того места, на котором закончил. – Мне сложно не думать, что ты дразнил меня нарочно, а это не слишком вежливо с твоей стороны.  
– Знаю. Но я не смог удержаться, – Вос вздрогнул от протиснувшейся ниже поясного блока масленки и поерзал. – Будут штрафные санкции?  
– Возможно, – хмыкнул тот, бегло просматривая заливаемые в базы данных словарные статьи и находя немало интересного. От активного инфообмена в аудиодатчиках пощелкивали помехи, и статика собиралась на антенне, заставляя чуть дергать головой. – А еще я поразмышляю на досуге о том, как с точки зрения дела десептиконов расценивается прилюдное приглашение к интерфейсу, которое я вчера высказал в твой адрес, когда предложил тебе выпить.  
– О, боюсь, что десептиконы в этом случае должны держать слово, – Вос вздернул подбородок, косясь суженной алой линзой на лидера.  
– Если ты хочешь продолжить острить, подумай, – Тарн обхватил ганформера за часть ствола и потянул вверх, продолжая прижимать поясницу к столу. – Не испортит ли это отношения между нами.  
От напряжения корпус вздрагивал, но страха Тарн не чуял, как и вины. Старокибертронский жаргон заливался в память, и он невольно выдергивал фразы одна другой скабрезней.  
– Вчера я согласился, – напомнил Вос негромко, – «выпить».  
Тарн поддел пальцами округлую защитную заглушку сбоку, скрывавшую целый узел трансформационных цепей, просунул носик масленки поглубже и надавил на мягкие резиновые бока. Судя по тому, как снайпер дернулся, капля попала на какой-то датчик. Тарн сдвинул носик на миллиметр вбок и повторил.  
Судя по запаху, масло быстро нагревалось, сползая глубже, покрывая детали тонкой пленкой.  
– Здесь – достаточно, – Вос приподнял руку. Тарн неторопливо ее отвел, заставляя снайпера снова повернуться, не позволяя ему самому выбирать, какое положение следует занять корпусу, а после растер масло по кончикам собственных пальцев.  
– Подумать только, я могу сказать тебе «меня восхищает твоя работа», и это будет значить «ты коннектишься так, что шестеренки сносит».  
– И никто не догадается, – кивнул Вос. Язвить он и правда перестал – но обреченности в голосе не было. Скорее легкое любопытство. Что ж, значит, отношения и правда портить не обязательно.  
– Предусмотрительно, – проурчал Тарн, обхватывая маслянистыми пальцами основание одной из распорок. Покрутил тугой шарнир в пальцах, и Вос подался навстречу руке. – Мне нравится.  
Когда он протолкнул пальцы под выступающую стальную рамку, сверкавшую золотистой инсигнией, Вос скрипнул когтями по столешнице. Нет, он не чувствовал боли, Тарн и не думал причинять ее, но давление вызывало неудобство и… возможно, тревогу.  
Ведь Тарн ничем не позволял понять, насколько на самом деле недоволен. Самое время было насторожиться.  
Внутри корпуса Воса так много пустого пространства. В этом – секрет легкости и компактности винтовки: длинный ствол и удивительно узкий приклад. Камера искры, мозговой модуль, процессорные блоки – все это в альтмоде тесно группируется под ложей.   
Когда Вос не был винтовкой, он даже ступал неслышно – так мало в нем было веса. Как будто броня ничего не прикрывала… кроме примыкающего к нейростволу сплетения трубок, проводящих энергон, масло, охладитель и другие технические жидкости. Тарн неторопливо поглаживал шероховатую прочную резину, иногда зажимая пальцами, вызывая легкие перегрузки.  
Он забрался уже глубоко, и Восу пришлось еще сильнее развести детали. Еще немного – и это запустит первую стадию трансформации. Когда чужие пальцы, широкие и сильные, потерли маслопроводы у самого основания, неготовый к такой ласке Вос едва не взвился. Стоило дернуться, и натянулся связывавший его с Тарном инфокабель. Ошибка при передаче очередного пакета данных заставила лидера недовольно заворчать. По аудиодатчикам короткий обрыв сигнала ударил неприятным скрежетом.  
– Частичная трансформация – лучшая форма для смазывания, – доверительно сообщил Тарн на низких частотах. – Можно пройтись по всем цепям. Не сопротивляйся.  
– Н-неудобно, – запнулся Вос, на этот раз никак не реагируя на выбранную тональность, – я не могу двигать руками.  
– К счастью, тут есть еще две руки, – Тарн с каждым движением сильнее проглаживал податливые тонкие трубки, провоцируя слабый сброс из форсунок над трансформационными цепями. Чтобы он и правда не выворотил детали, Восу пришлось еще сильнее развести пластины брони.  
Изоляция скрывала все важные платы, зато чувствительные швы трансформации быстро покрылись блестящими каплями. Изнурив стимуляцией маслопроводящую систему, Тарн переключился на них, и Вос наконец-то застонал.  
У него уходило немало ресурсов на сдерживание протокола смены формы. Листы металла подрагивали, коротко взвизгивали миниатюрные сервоприводы, и иногда детали лязгали по пальцам, царапая их. Другую руку Тарн положил на фиксаторы приклада, неторопливо расшатывая сведенные пока грани, чтобы добраться до спрятанного спускового механизма. Понимая, чего он собирается добиться, Вос выдал тонкий звук, в котором смешались предвкушение и жадность.  
Но Тарн никуда не торопился.   
– Пока ты не изойдешь на масло, – прошептал он.  
– Та…  
– Поверь, я и правда впечатлен твоей работой, – сравнивать словарные статьи, подбирая самые грязные звучания, оказалось любопытным экспериментом. – Я жду новых открытий.  
Или «хочу отжарить тебя во все порты». Разница – только в понижении тона. И Тарн понизил его до прокатывающегося по всем системам рычания, заставляя Воса вскидываться и вертеться. Внутри него было влажно, и когда Тарн извлек наконец руку из-под честплейта, та блестела и пахла горячим маслом. Из-за сбоев, вызванных прямой стимуляцией, протечка усилилась, но автоматические протоколы скоро перекроют форсунки. Правда, Вос останется внутри таким же – блестящим и скользким. Темные капли уже просачивались через расширившиеся стыки.  
Кто-нибудь со строением попроще давно бы поплавил себе микросхемы, но конструкция Воса была с этой точки зрения безопасной – как у любого ганформера, его тончайшей настройки платы, обеспечивавшие точную стрельбу и моментальную реакцию прятались вдоль несущих деталей над прикладом, зашитые в герметичные контейнеры.  
Когда Тарн наконец-то придавил спусковую пружину, Вос вскрикнул и даже засучил ногами, сдерживаясь, но все же стуча ими по столешнице от жгучего нетерпения. Пружина упруго сопротивлялась, царапая палец, но Тарн не давал ей распрямиться.  
Свободной – влажной – рукой он провел по маске Воса, прислушиваясь к мгновенным щелчкам замков. Под щитком скрывался пустой, невыразительный, гладкий фейсплейт. Питание, поступавшее к оптосенсорам, сверкнуло короткими искрами при отсоединении. С такими круглыми черными провалами Вос не мог выражать эмоции даже взглядом – но Тарн отлично все слышал.  
Стоны – универсальный язык удовольствия.  
Крепления в шлеме тоже следовало обработать. Если не смазывать – края покроются ржавчиной, неприятной, пусть не очень опасной и легко счищаемой. Тарн водил пальцем по ним, оставляя блестящие разводы, а Вос крутил головой, выдавая вместо внятных звуков сдавленное мычание.  
Пружина дрожала.  
Когда он стреляет – когда из него стреляют, – это всегда вспышка острого удовольствия. Для любого ганформера вытолкнуть пулю из ствола – приятное избавление от тяжести, несущее к тому же смерть кому-то еще. Быть смертью – совсем не то, что приносить ее.   
Альтмод Воса превращал убийство в маленький оргазм. Нет, конечно, это грубая аналогия, но все же…  
– Продемонстрируешь для меня… последний выстрел? – ухмыльнулся Тарн.  
Пустой фейсплейт ответил превращающимся в стон смехом. Вос обрадовался тому, что Тарн поддержал языковую игру.  
Лидер же мягко отвел палец, не давая пружине сорваться. Подумать только, сколько в корпусе Воса еще таких пружин, напрягающихся перед взводом, в момент выстрела, заполнения магазина; сокращающихся и выпрямляющихся в доли мгновения… Дрожащих вокруг направляющих стержней или крепко прижатых. Тарну не хватало рук зажать их все, но даже одной оказалось достаточно.  
Собственное масло продолжало заливать Воса. Чистка превратилась в нечто, после чего придется отчищаться, – но иронию они оценят позже. Тарну не терпелось услышать, как зазвенит голос снайпера, когда он отпустит пружину, но пока он дразнил, то усиливая, то ослабляя давление.  
Чем дольше он тянул, тем сильнее Вос открывался. Вторая стадия трансформации – все крепления уже разошлись, и достаточно одной команды, чтобы цепи пришли в движение. В этот момент так легко затолкнуть провода в корпус – и подключиться не к стандартным внешним разъемам, а напрямую, глубоко; каждый контакт – яркая вспышка в нейросети.  
Тарн развернул Воса спиной к себе, привлек, оплетая кабелями, пробираясь во все щели, скользя изнутри вдоль залитого маслом несущего каркаса, собирая штекерами дразнящую статику, прежде чем подсоединиться. Он нашарил стул и подтянул, чтобы сесть, а после расположил на себе крутящегося от безумного предвкушения снайпера, буквально привязывая его к себе.  
Приматывая. Превращая две энергосети в одну.  
Светло-серые когти теперь царапали не столешницу, а его колени. Черные круглые отверстия в гладком фейсплейте сверкали короткими вспышками на оголенных контактах, и приходилось из последних сил сдерживать желание закоротить их.  
Узкие ноги Воса вскидывались, и Тарна заливало раскаленным маслом. Немного напряжения – и снайпер слепо завыл, искрой чувствуя перепады в энергосети. Тарн осадил его камеру, перехватывая и электрические импульсы, и сигналы от температурных датчиков, и данные с детекторов интенсивности излучения. Он не собирался тратить время на простой откат. Его интересовал не отклик нейросети, не вылетевшие предохранители, сбрасывающие лишний заряд по чужим подключениям, а чистая волна экстаза – от переизбытка питания в камере искры.  
«Затрахать до смерти», так?  
А наказанием Восу послужит мучительная стимуляция спускового механизма. Снайпер извивался, пытаясь сорваться с пальца, сдавливающего пружину сильно, но бережно, чтобы не погнуть. Тарн позволял ему вертеться, насколько давали свободу затолкнутые под броню скрутки проводов. Грубые и толстые кабели подключились к основным энергоузлам. Тонкие шлейфы острыми штырьками впились в приводы, отбирая у Воса одну за другой возможности управлять собственным корпусом.  
Через до сих пор продолжавшийся инфообмен Тарн ловил хаотические пакеты, отправляемые Восом. Тому больше не хватало оперативной памяти, чтобы формулировать мысли, и он только назойливо бросался обрывками словарных статей. Тарн разгадывал его непристойный шифр на лету. От низкой брани до невыносимой пошлости – любой поклонник классического искусства пришел бы в ужас от этой грязной поэмы.  
Но пожалуй, столь виртуозное владение вымершим языком можно считать подлинным искусством. Тарн считал себя ценителем искусства – а Вос напоминал реликт, чудом сохранивший забытый язык, даже больше, забытый, почти уничтоженный жаргон забытого языка.  
– Удивительно, – сказал Тарн сам себе, вдавил ладонь в гладкий фейсплейт и дал пружине сорваться.  
Вос заорал, вибрируя всем корпусом, и Тарн тут же поддел пружину снова, чтобы снова отпустить.   
Брызгавшее масло шипело на его собственной разогревшейся броне.  
Он принялся тихонько повторять вслух то, что Вос истерично скидывал по прямому каналу. Даже странно было осознанно произносить всю эту вульгарщину, но, если вложить верную закономерность в звучание, если заставить звуковые волны будоражить не только аудиосистемы, но и нейросеть, очень скоро смысл слов станет не столь важным.  
Тарна уже потряхивало от того, как сокращалась чужая искра в оплетенном его проводами ложементе. Требования компактности диктовали близость магистралей, и пробой на одном участке немедленно отзывался вспышками на десяти других. Вибрации заставляли штекеры дрожать в разъемах, и микрозамыкания кололи то здесь, то там. Камера Воса разогрелась до предела, теперь с маслом смешивался охладитель, и аромат поплавленной изоляции дополнял горький запах от забрызганных плат.  
За наноклик до перезагрузки Вос резко вытянулся в струнку – и тут провернулись все освобожденные шарниры. Цепи с характерным звуком пришли в движение. Вращение и перемещение деталей явно началось автоматически – процессоры Воса точно не контролировали, что происходит.  
Тарн едва успел отсоединить попавшие в эпицентр перестройки кабели. Он никак не ждал, что партнер вдруг перейдет в альтмод, но…  
Как будто перед смертью – когда корпус принимает предпочтительную форму.  
«Последний выстрел», ха. Тарн, еще смакующий перегрузку своих предохранителей после чужого сброса энергии и эмоциональное эхо, считанное с контуров Воса перед ребутом, ненадолго отпустил контроль. Приятно провалиться в ураган сигналов чужих систем – и успокоиться так же постепенно, как угасает эта буря.  
Он положил одну руку на приклад, а другой поглаживал шероховатый цилиндр оптического прицела.  
Часть его кабелей застряла между деталями винтовки. Та топорщилась не до конца сведенными блоками и несомкнувшимися гранями пластин, но обработку болевых импульсов Тарн предусмотрительно вырубил, когда Вос устроил представление с переходом в альтмод. Не хотелось портить впечатление и запускать диагностику повреждений.  
Что ж, пока они были привязаны друг к другу. Из вынужденно разведенных стыков продолжала сочиться смесь масла и охладителя, Тарн лениво стирал ее пальцем, не торопясь приводить Воса в чувство. Краска в тех местах, где ее касалась раскаленная снайперская винтовка, уже начала немного пузыриться.  
Если бы реакция у Тарна была чуть похуже, в момент перезагрузки Вос бы перерубил ему половину интерфейс-аппаратуры. Вот это было бы неприятно.  
Тарн улыбнулся под маской. Куда неприятнее его лингвистических шалостей.  
– Стоило предупредить меня о привычке трансформироваться, – сказал он Восу, когда заметил дрожь деталей – признак, что ганформер пришел в себя и первым делом после возвращения в онлайн запускает протокол выхода из альтмода. – Осторожнее, не порви мне кабели, пожалуйста.  
– Чтоб я еще знал, – проскрипел Вос, – меня раньше так не схлопывало. Ты мне искру вывернул.  
На этот раз трансформация была медленной. Тарн придерживал его, извлекая застрявшие провода. Что ж, не обошлось без потерь. Местами передавлена оплетка, а тут штекер придется заменить.  
Бывают партнеры и понежнее. Но разочарования Тарн не испытывал.  
Наконец, трансформация завершилась, и Вос устроился у Тарна на коленях, пустым фейсплейтом глядя на бесстрастную маску.  
– По крайней мере, я чувствую, что наконец-то смазан просто с ног до головы, – ехидно проскрипел он. – Не вернешь мне лицо, Тарн?  
Тот потянулся и взял со стола причудливое орудие пыток, которое Вос постоянно держал при себе. Никаких извинений за причиненные неудобства – ну, разумеется! Есть ли вообще извинения в этом грубом жаргоне, на котором снайпер выражает свои мысли? Если уж слово, в пуристической аяконской версии словаря означавшее «прости», было, по мнению историков языка с Офстеда, скорее издевательским обсценным загибом.  
– Скажешь что-нибудь отряду? – уточнил Вос, позволяя Тарну самому закрепить на нем опасную маску.  
– Только то, что, – Тарн помолчал, выбирая подходящий фразеологизм, – у нас был разбор полетов.  
– Ну нет, это я делать не буду, – мгновенно отреагировал Вос, запуская когти в траки Тарна и бесцеремонно прижимаясь к шумно вентилирующему корпусу, чтобы поймать выходящие потоки воздуха.  
Ему контекстуальный перевод не требовался.  
Что в вылизанном излишне чувствительными лингвистами словаре переводилось как «обсуждение выполненной работы», в архивах Воса снабжалось даже парой неприличных картинок. Тарн рассматривал их на внутреннем экране с некоторым эмоциональным подъемом: учитывая предрасположенность Воса к трансформации во время перегрузки камеры искры, это будет любопытно. Надо только о предохранении проводов подумать заранее. А то сложно будет объяснить Никель, кто это его так страстно подрал.  
– Да? А я думал, мне решать, что ты будешь делать, а что нет, – ухмыльнулся Тарн.  
– Жестоко, босс.  
– Зато справедливо, – отрезал Тарн, похлопав Воса по спине, и раскрутил кулеры посильнее, расширяя щели вентиляционных решеток, чтобы продува хватило им обоим.  
Тот подставился под ладонь, показывая, что действительно согласен.


End file.
